James fucking commits tax fraud 5: Taxes in the Ocean Waves
Released sometime after the fourth entry and it's spin-offs, "James fucking commits tax fraud 5: Taxes in the Ocean Waves" was finally released. The player can initially only play as the Tax Frauders, but the Fraud Busters campaign is unlocked as a 100% completion bonus after finding all 999 League Dubloons and 420 Pizza Subs. However, the player's choice of campaign does not affect the story. The game follows the Tax Frauders buying a tropical resort island and using it's business as a front for their newest money laundering scheme. Throughout the game, the player manages the resort and decides how to maximize profits and best launder all the money. At the start of the second chapter, the Fraud Busters, Rad Detective and ReRezd, arrive on the island to investigate. The two groups have a battle on the beach before a third group appears, called the Dollar Bills comprised of :b:evon and JAWN. :b:evon is angry at James because he said "f the bills" and is also bad at league, and JAWN is a swol and drunk motherfucker. Initially, the Dollar Bills aid the Fraud Busters but :b:evon makes fun of ReRezd's hairline and turns on them. The battle is short-lived, and ReRezd is about to be killed by JAWN's ultimate attack, 「ＴＨΣ░ＧＵＮＳＨ♢Ｗ」, but is saved by Donnor Con in his new powered up form, and James yelling "MRRRMMMMMMMMMMM" at :b:evon. The two sides decide the temporarily work together to take out :b:evon and JAWN. There is a lot of tension between them, introducing the tension meter mechanic. The player can decrease or increase the meter by viewing social events between characters. If the meter is maxed out, the bad ending is triggered. In the bad ending, Rad Detective arrests James and Donnor Con and leaves. However, ReRezd is left alone on the island to look for evidence, and is killed by JAWN. The meter must be below 69% for a good ending. Having it above this number on the last chapter will result in a bad ending. Rad Detective and Slug Mark's events give us a peek at their past, and ideas of what their childhood was like. In ReRezd and James's events, James reveals that he wants to divorce his abusive wife, League, but lacks the courage and ID to do so. Choosing poor dialogue choices during events can also increase the tension meter. The main plot follows the two groups trying to evade :b:evon and JAWN's attacks on the resort. James and Donnor Con missions will have the player fighting the Dollar Bills while Rad Detective and ReRezd missions will have them protecting guests of the resort. Successfully protecting guests will increase the group’s twitter clout, which will help them to defeat the Dollar Bills. Rad Detective must also keep his fellow authorities at bay long enough for the Tax Frauders to help them defeat the Dollar Bills. Sections where Rad Detective must talk his way out of things are called “Arguments” and are similar to the Nonstop Debates from previous entries, and usually occur at the end of each chapter. This entry is more gameplay focused, and the rest of the story occurs mostly in the last chapter. It at first seems that the Tax Frauders and Fraud Busters have scared off the Dollar Bills as there is no longer any sign of them on the island. However, Rad Detective reads an article from The Onion that describes the destruction of OogieMart. The others shrug it off but they turn on the news and it’s actually real lol. The attackers of OogieMart are revealed to be :b:evon and JAWN, in attempt to crush the the spirits of our heroes. ReRezd and Rad Detective are infected with crippling depression as they have failed their duties as the Guardians of OogieMart, and it’s a fantastic character building moment. If the tension meter has been successfully kept below 69% up to this point, James, Donnor Con, and Slug Mark will lift their spirits by telling them that OogieMart lives on in their hearts, and the memories of OogieMart will always be with them. The Fraud Busters thank them. With newfound conviction, all of them head back to Weeaboo World to face the Dollar Bills once and for all. Slug Mark acts as a support as the rest all battle :b:evon and JAWN. In the final phase of the boss, :b:evon and JAWN fuse, forming :b:evAWN and they scream “JAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWN NAAYSHHOON” at everyone, reducing their HP to 1. It is at this time that, Mr. Oogie steps out of his Game Lab, coughing and in critical condition. Despite the pleas of the main party, he sacrifices himself to restore their HP and deals a critical blow to :b:evAWN before drawing his final breath. The player is then able to fight :b:evAWN and win. After the fight, the group sighs in relief the Dollar Bills have been defeated. They mourn the destroyed OogieMart and Mr. Oogie himself. They step into the remains of his Game Lab, and find one last pizza from the final Arcade Night and agree to put aside their differences. The screen fades to black before the credits start, and scenes depicting the main characters attending Mr. Oogie’s funeral are shown. Other characters from previous entries such as Judge Jeremy and Brando Milkman are also seen at the funeral. After the credits, the group is seen savoring the last Arcade Night pizza before taking one last walk to the 7Eleven across the street from OogieMart. Category:Games